the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyūjutsu Specialist
'Description' Kyujutsu is the art of using a bow combined with shinobi techniques. Those that practice Kyujutsu ar capable of firing 20+ arrows in under a minute. Techniques involving chakra conducting arrows are also related to Kyujutsu. This RU allows a user not only to take bow-related techniques, but to take legendary bows once they are jonin level. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Kyujutsu Speciality. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat.'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Point Blank Shot '''- The user notches an arrow and fires at close range. '''Sniper Shot - The basic skill of a Kyujutsu shinobi. Utilizing their chakra, they are able to not only hit more accurately, but also harder. Vacuum Shot - 'By channeling wind chakra at the tip of an arrow, the user creating a vortex. When fired, the wind allows the arrow to fly fast and accurately through the air and pierce jutsus. Wind Release 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Detonation '''- The users infuses the arrow with large amounts of chakra. Upon contact, the arrow explodes, dealing damage to targets within 10ft of the impact zone. Enemies further from the center take less damage. '''Rasen-jō yajirushi (Helical Arrow) - Utilizing advanced chakra shaping techniques, the user is able to infuse their arrow with chakra, and manipulate its movement. Although the arrow travels in a helix shape, it is much more accurate. Chakra Manipulation 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Barrage '''- The users knocks up to five arrows into his/her bow then releases them in rapid succession. This functions as a standard Nintaijutsu attack, and is not a multiattack. '''Shadow Clone Jutsu: Yajirushi Eclipse - The user aims at a location within 60ft of then, and lobs a sealed arrow into the sky, nonchalantly. While in flight, they create hundreds of shadow clone arrows, blotting out the sun. These are very real, and very hurt-y. The location they aimed at gets bombarded with wave upon wave of arrows, peppering a 30ft radius around the epicenter. Enemies further from the center take less damage. 'Other' Multishot I-IV - Through practice, a Kyūjutsu Specialist is able to shoot arrows in rapid succession, almost as though they fired up to 5 arrows in a single shot. They are able to apply this skill to other tasks. multi-attack rules Extraordinary Pull - Similar to how medical-nin are able to concentrate chakra into their hands and feet, Kyujutsu specialists are able to concentrate it into their arms and back, in order to pull harder on the bowstring. This makes them fly faster, making them more accurate, and more devastating. follows the buff chart 'Known Users' Lyndis (NPC) Jasper Yumi Yajirushi Category:Rank Upgrade